


Grey feathers and an Ashen demon

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Sly Cooper (Video Games), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Communism, Crossover, Dysfunctional Relationships, Famous ancestor, Identity Issues, Kindred of the east references, Mad Scientist, New World of Darkness fan game references, Thaddeus the second wasn't exactly a saint, Time Travel, Unexpected Visitors, Vampires, enlighted antagonist in present era Shen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong when a message from Penelope states she has been captured by a peacock warlord during Song Era China, though El Jefe has also wound up stuck in that time period due to a miscalculation in Le Paradox's time machine.Also a certain someone who fought Po in the past might not really be dead after all...Note: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Sly Cooper, they belong to Dreamworks and Sanzaru games respectively.
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Kudos: 3





	Grey feathers and an Ashen demon

##  The Red palace plaza, Shanghai's Gonglong district, midnight on the 500th anniversary of Lord Shen Guanlong's death

Sly groaned while wearing a tourist disguise as he looked at the movie billboard. "Can't believe this guy is the one who captured Penelope in the past, boy that peacock looks ugly in that picture." It was true, somehow the people's party approved artists of Shanghai had made the former Lord Shen look even uglier on the screen of the billboard, than what the Panda King had told him in the story of his ancestor. Shen's red eyes looked almost bulging and there were burns on his cheeks from gunpowder ash on the screen that looked painted on. In contrast the Dragon Warrior was faceless and slightly thinner than what he actually looked like in the former Fiendish five member Panda King's few records of his own ancestors. 

"Still, better find something linked to the Song Dynasty and quick, before that guy kills her in the past. Or something worse happens." So the raccoon made an increasing pace towards the meeting spot, not noticing a white veiled wolf heading in an opposite direction carrying a symbol of a flower made of bone on the letter.

Meanwhile in a prison in Beijing,General Tsao winced, it had been risky smuggling a Thrashing Dragon artefact under the state Hunter's watch into his prison cell, but called Shen with it and he wasn't happy, yet Tsao knew it was going to be important. "I am sorry to raise your ire my Lord, for nearly breaching your scarlet screen with the forced marriage attempt, but I have urgent news. The master thief Sly Cooper might be planning to steal from your donated artworks and old cannon plans from the Shanghai Museum, to try and retrieve Penelope Mouse from your past as a mortal." 

"That Cooper fool couldn't resist that tiger girl Neyla's lure of passion, what makes you think that mortal will stand a chance against me?" A veiled threat issued from the former Lord of Gonglong City's beak, as a brief flash of the Yang Prana from his eye's pupils made General Tsao wince at his benefactor's icy tongue, but quickly replied. "To his credit Lord Shen, he did defeat an immortal owl called Clockwerk who somehow survived since the Ancient Egyptian Era that hunted down and slaughtered his family throughout the centuries along with the Fiendish five, the Klaww Syndicate, myself, a mafia Don, Penelope herself, pirates, a former member of a past Cooper gang and even Le Paradox's little group." 

The almost crystallising peacock gave an annoyed sigh at hearing about Le Paradox. "That impudent skunk! I was wondering why nearly everyone else in my Quincrux vanished from existence. Though it did effect those delightfully interesting Kindred of the West as well, along with everyone's memories apart from the dead being altered. A shame really." " Erm, yes.You do realise that leopard is higher than you in the Quincrux, is because he doesn't try to copy their disciplines. Anyway, wise one. Should I keep you updated on things in the prison?" "No. I will deal with him myself. We only have ourselves to blame for stagnating and letting the Cain cursed take the advantage here in the Middle Kingdom." Shen replied while changing his clothes into a more modern look then the faded white silk robes, that he had "reclaimed " from a Venture who had earned his ire in the year 1973 ,by attempting to sell his old clothes like a cheap bathrobe.

A few hours later, Sly and the Panda King were talking and they were wearing festival goer clothes, but not Glastonbury music festival ones. "So you're saying that something from the Song era that missed the Cultural Revolution about your ancestor, is going to be shown here? Count me in!" "Be careful Cooper. There are heavy crowds tonight and heavy security to match the numbers." The Panda King replied quickly as he checked So the two of them climbed down a ladder, into the bustling crowd of people all wearing red clothes to celebrate the anniversary of the battle of Gonlang City, while Sly quickly grabbed the scroll of Shen's cannon blueprints, but a strange white peacock yelled. "Do not interfere with the festival. There are grave consequences!" Then he fainted due to faulty Yang Chi. 

"Okay that's creepy. How'd this guy just collapse like that?" Sly muttered at the strange peacock who had tried to warn the two not to intrude in the Shanghai festival and fainted, but the Panda King looked concerned, upon realising the pigmentation and his moustache. "Sly Cooper, get away from him, either it's someone who is a very good actor or that might be the real Shen from the legend himself who is meant to be dead and has been for 975 years. How come he's even here?" At this the 20 something master thief replied. "Yeah, yeah. Like the zombie stuff in Haiti and those mantis vampires that happened in the mountains , which I've faced before, but there's no way that could be right here." They didn't notice a single needle prick into Sly's wrist and the Peacock get up and leave during the conversation

Meanwhile a certain Leopard Devil tiger groaned, why was his Quincrux's east member constantly acting against his own role so brazenly? Shen was despised by every single panda Hungry Dead in China, along with the rest of the world for his attempted genocide of the pandas due to fear of a prophecy, though at least the dreaded Panda King's own ancestor, the Dragon Warrior Po who had defeated him, Tai Lung first through a fluke of fate, was not aware that the peacock had taken his Second Breath as a vampire, which was a cold comfort. "Shen, you've either very brave of very stupid." "Don't lecture me Devil Tiger." Shen retorted 

As the two master criminals attempted to breach the Gongmen City Museum, the benefactor sneered as he readied an ambush paln, before being hit on the left side on collapsing. 

Suddenly a spray of red hit Sly in the face along with his eyes, and the brief throbbing of pain told him it was blood from his own cheeks, which he quickly realised something had pierced his skin. "Not so brash now, are you raccoon?" The familiar voice muttered, in a way that sounded like he'd been planning for this all along. 

The strange peacock who had been knocked out by Sly, was getting up and he licked his beak at Sly with eyes almost a bright orange in the gloom. He was holding up a bloodied acupuncture needle like a dagger, 

"Ah, I too have inner peace. The inner peace of something a simple minded fool like yourself Sly Cooper, or my former friend Ku po Lei or that foolish bandit, Thaddeus the 2nd Cooper of the Opium Wars could never comprehend! One of true Yang and passion. But I digress. Now you face the Ashen demon of Gongmen in person and I do not tolerate thieve or intruders and not even someone who is related to the dragon Warrior himself!" The unexpected ugly truth made Sly nearly drop his guard, only to dodge sharpened nails from his right side that Shen had tried to scratch him with.

A firework chop by the Panda King made a vague smile cover Shen's beak. "I see. Classic dragon warrior innovation of my fireworks, impressive. But I'm improved on my skills since I was alive." The feathers of Shen suddenly 

Meanwhile in the Song Era of china.., Carmelita and El Jefe, along with Sly's Song Dynasty ancestor were all stuck in the same prison, but oddly a certain mouse wasn't in there. "This is ridiculous. I am not a martial artist, I am a general!" El Jefe muttered as Lei Ku Po replied. "Oddly enough, you do look like a certain member of the Furious Five. But this joss is ill-timed, for my former friend intends to take over China."

Penelope was not a brat, she was an opportunity seeker. Well that was what she thought as the mad scientist responsible for the creation of a time machine saw a hog get kicked out for daring to sully the Tower of Resplendent Flame with a giant robot, which made her wince a little. Then the leader of the wolves escorting her to the throne room stated to the sole occupant. "Lord Shen, I have the self-proclaimed greatest inventor in Europe." "Then bring her in." 

Then she saw the sole occupant and nearly burst out laughing at the grey peacock, before noticing the icy glare he was giving her. "Greetings stranger. I am Lord Shen of Gongman City. What is your name, self proclaimed greatest Inventor of Europe?" 

"I can't believe that Lord Shen guy is a zombie vampire kung fu guy and no-one actually noticed he went missing from his grave!" Sly snarked as the


End file.
